Leviathan Songfics and Drabbles
by Ginger Thai
Summary: First story! A few songfics, some drabbles and oneshots. Read and reveiw! I hope the characters don't seem OOC. No flames please. Mostly Deryn/Alek. Do not own Leviathon series.
1. Chapter 1

Songfic: All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood

Fandom: Leviathan series by Scott Westerfeld

**Since the day they got married  
He'd been prayin' for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy**

He knew he'd wanted a boy from the start of their marriage. He was ecstatic when Jaspert was born. But he'd not shown an interest in sports and he wasn't the brightest in his class, either. He needed another son. ****

And he could already see him holdin' that trophy  
Takin' his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

He could already imagine his son holding the rugby trophy in his hands. He'd be the best player the town has ever seen. But all of that changed when he saw her. His little girl.****

And now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little  
Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl  


Deryn. She was beautiful and strong, and she made him proud. She was the whole reason he fought in the war. He couldn't give her up. He loved playing with her. She made his whole life become better. And then he died.

**Sixteen short years later  
She was fallin' for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was droppin' passes  
Skippin' practice just to spend more time with her  
**

The second Deryn saw him she knew she was falling for him. That daft Clanker prince was amazing. When she told him her secret, he simply kissed her. Dummkopf. At least say something first, she thought. Deryn didn't object, though. She could kick his Clanker bum in anything. But Alek was hers. He was always distracted while working the engines. He dropped tools, he put the wrong parts in the wrong places, he even skipped his fencing lessons. All to spend time with her.

**The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem?  
Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
And daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye"**

Hoffman, Bauer, and Mr. Hirst keep on getting on Alek's case. "What are you doing?" they say. "Are you insane? You know that piston does not go in there like that! Have you lost your mind?" Volger had figured it out, the cleverboots that he is. He blackmailed Deryn. He threatened Alek. "You are going to give up the throne for some common as dirt girl?" he asked in distaste. "You must end this now."

**But now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little  
Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American**

She loved him. He loved her. They were perfect together. When the war ended, they were inseparable.****

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"  
And he said, "Honey, you oughta know  
Sweet little, beautiful one just like you  
Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American"  


They got married and settled down in America, where their Clanker and Darwinist ways could coexist, and status didn't matter. The marriage was the best day of his life. And he wanted a little girl from the very beginning. A little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, just like Deryn. Well, maybe a little from him. Some green eyes, or red hair, perhaps.

**Now he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little  
Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American girl, all-American girl**

He stared deep into those beautiful green eyes. Sophia was wonderful, with green eyes and blonde hair. She had a quick wit, just like her mother, and had the most wonderful laugh. She was the best thing in his life, next to Deryn. She was going to be a wonderful young woman someday. And in America, anything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ginger Thai here. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this, and I'm sorry it's another Carrie Underwood song (unless you really like her (like me), and don't mind it at all). Anyway, I'll try to make this worth the few minutes it'll take you to read it.**

**-Ginger Thai**

Carrie Underwood: Just a Dream

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, going' to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, _

_Six pence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

Alek was dead. Killed by some Germans that thought he presented a threat to the newfound peace that had settled over the world. Deryn and he had gotten married only four months ago, a few weeks after the war ended. She was going to celebrate her birthday with him when he got back. But he wasn't ever coming back. Deryn was alone, heartbroken, and miserable. She could never hold him in her arms again; never feel his lips on hers. And most of all, Alek would never get to hold their child. She brought everything she had left of him to the funeral. And although it reminded Deryn of him, it would never replace the person.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it _

_She heard the trumpets from the military band _

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

As the doors of the cathedral swung open, it was all Deryn could do to keep from collapsing on the ground in tears. With her veil over her face, she walked down the aisle to his casket. She couldn't believe that he died. As the trumpets of the Hapsburg Royal Guard sounded, she lost it. She wept over Alek; she wept for their child, for their future. She wept because she loved him. And he was never, ever, coming back.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

The question she asked herself over and over was, Why me? Why did he have to go? She was looking forward to a future of love and happiness with Alek. Now? She didn't know what would happen. It was too much for her to bear.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

It was like she was somewhere else completely. She was just watching the events. Everybody knew he wasn't going to ever come back. It wasn't even worth hoping for. It was like a bad dream. Why me? She asked. Why me?

_The preacher man said, "Let us bow our heads and pray"_

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang _

_The saddest song that she ever heard _

Being the prince of Austria-Hungary and all, Alek's funeral was conducted by none other than the Pope. They all prayed for him, and many gave loving stories of remembrance. The song that they sang for Alek was the worst, most wretched song she had ever lived through. It threatened to tear her apart. Deryn was broken.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag _

_And she held on to all she had left of him _

_Oh, and what could've been _

_And then guns rang one last shot _

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

The flag they gave her was of Austria-Hungary. She gripped it as if was all that tied her to this world. What she could have had with Alek is gone. As the guns fired, her heart felt as if it would rip apart. She couldn't hold in the tears that cascaded down her face. He was gone.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream _

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

This couldn't be happening to her, but it was. Deryn would never get him back. Alek would never come back. But she would never stop loving him, and she would never forget him.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

She wishes she could wake up, wishes she could end this nightmare. But she can't, and she will have to live without him.

**Thanks guys. If you cried, I have achieved my purpose. If you didn't, well, I'll try harder next time. R&R. I'm gonna write a drabble/ficlet next. Unless, of course, Ms. Underwood interrupts. Anyway, talk to ya later.**

**-Ginger Thai**


End file.
